1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securing mechanism, more particularly to a securing mechanism that is capable of securing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an electronic device (e.g., an optical disc drive) needs to be mounted to a server or a personal computer, a securing member (e.g., a screw) is often used so as to lock the electronic device to a mounting frame of the server or the personal computer. When applying the screw in the locking process, a tool (e.g., a screwdriver) is required. Therefore, mounting and dismounting processes of the electronic device are not only inconvenient but also time-consuming. As a result, a tool-less securing mechanism has been developed to improve the efficiency of mounting and dismounting an electronic device.
A conventional tool-less securing mechanism is usually secured to a mounting frame of a server, and has a securing portion that engages separably a securing structure of an electronic device and a press portion for a user to press so as to disengage the securing portion from the electronic device. When mounting the electronic device, the user first uses one hand to press the press portion so as to move the securing portion out of the passageway of the electronic device, then uses the other hand to insert the electronic device into the mounting frame, and finally releases the press portion such that the securing portion restores to a normal position and engages the securing structure of the electronic device, thereby positioning the electronic device. When dismounting the electronic device, the user must use one hand to press the press portion to separate the securing portion from the securing structure of the electronic device, and use the other hand to enter the mounting frame and pull out the electronic device.
However, during the mounting or the dismounting process of the electronic device with the above-mentioned conventional tool-less securing mechanism, the user must use both hands to respectively operate the securing mechanism and the electronic device, which is relatively inconvenient. Moreover, the user must use one hand to enter the mounting frame so as to grab the electronic device for removal from the mounting frame. For a server that has a complex internal structure, it is even more difficult to locate the electronic device and to perform the operation within the constraints of the mounting frame. In addition, the conventional securing mechanism generally does not fit with a variety of electronic devices of different sizes. Therefore, there is still room for improvement.